


Cold, Why You Gotta Be So Cold?

by berry_lix



Series: kinktobter 20 ⋆⑅˚₊ skz [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Biting, Come Swallowing, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Friends With Benefits, Ice Play, M/M, Marking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Temperature Play, sub yang jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berry_lix/pseuds/berry_lix
Summary: D5 ⋆⑅˚₊ ice play/temperature playWith the friends with benefits relationship that Seungmin and Jeongin have, they always go to each other whenever they want to try out anything. One day, SDeungmin asks if Jeongin wants to play with ice...
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: kinktobter 20 ⋆⑅˚₊ skz [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Cold, Why You Gotta Be So Cold?

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve still never had a macaron before i’m so sad 😞
> 
> ✧
> 
> tw/cw: none :p
> 
> ✧

When it comes to anything sexual, they thought of each other as sort of “tests”. If there was ever anything they wanted to know or try on someone else, they’d go to each other first. 

“Innie?” Seungmin calls out from the bed on the opposite of the room.

“Yeah?” the boy answers, laying with his back to him on the bed and reading something on his phone. Probably erotica.

“Can we try something?”

Jeongin leaves his phone on the pillow turns around to look at Seungmin and sits up on his elbow. He giggles cutely.

“You wanna try something?” he smirks knowing what kind of ‘something’ Seungmin wants. “What is it, hyung?”

Seungmin looks at the glass of ice water on the nightstand next to him. There’s a pool of water forming around it from the condensation. The ice cubes haven’t melted fully yet.

“Ice,” he says simply staring at the glass.

“What?”

“Ice,” Seungmin looks at the blue-haired boy again, “I wanna try ice.”

Jeongin swings his legs over the side of the bed and sits looking at Seungmin. He tries to think of what he wants exactly. Just the one word isn’t helping.

“What do you mean _‘ice’_?”

“I wanna use ice on you.”

Jeongin eyes go wide. He wasn’t usually the getting things to get things ‘used on’ him. He was always the more dominant one.

He scoffs.

“On me?” he points to himself.

Seungmin nods shyly.

“Alright,” Seungmin smiles softly at his agreement, “But,” Seungmin’s smile fades, “What are you gonna do with it?” Jeongin asks.

Seungmin reaches his hand into the water and pulls a single ice cube. He holds it between three dripping wet fingers. Its coldness stings his fingertips. He looks at it then back at Jeongin.

“Whatever feels good… I guess.”

His smile returns in the form of something more sinister. He smirks while naughty thoughts run through his mind. Jeongin shivers and the hair on his arms stands still. Just the thought of the ice on his body makes him cold. And Seungmin… His expression and demeanor had changed so quickly. Jeongin didn’t want him to know how much of an effect he has on him, but it was hard to hide it.

“F-Fine!” he stutters. “But d-don’t think you’re gonna d-dominate me or anything,” he lowers his eyebrows to seem sterner, yet his shaky voice would give his true feelings away.

“Of course not, Innie,” he says in a condescending tone.

Holding the glass in his left hand and the melting ice cube in his right, he walks over to Jeongin. He places the glass down and backs Jeongin into the headboard then straddles his thighs. He shivers again when the back of his arms touch the black wooden headboard. It seemed so much… colder than it usually is. So much colder than it was just a few minutes ago.

They share eye contact for a moment, then Seungmin slips the ice cube in Jeongin’s mouth. He slides his fingers out and swipes the water across his soft lips. Jeongin wants to bark back at his hyung. He told him /he/ was going to be the dominant one. Just like he /always/ is. But…The freezing cold cube in his mouth keeps him silent, the water pooling in his mouth, he struggles to keep it all in.

“Did you,” Seungmin sees right through, “wanna say something?”

Jeongin swallows the water. It chills his throat as it goes down.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jeongin squints at him, speaking with the ice cube hidden in one cheek. “What are you planning?”

Seungmin sits up and gives him those annoyingly inciting puppy eyes.

“Nothing? I just wanna try using the ice. You said it was okay…”

“R-Right.” 

Jeongin swallows the last of the melted ice.

“D-Don’t try anything, Seungmin-hyung. I’m the dominant here, okay?”

Seungmin ignores him.

“Take your shirt off,” he orders.

Jeongin looks taken aback at his words. Again, within just seconds Seungmin’s act change. The once sweet-looking eyes turned hooded and dark. He’s not entirely sure what the older boy will do to him but it’s kind of… arousing.

“I’ll do it,” Seungmin says suddenly. Jeongin had just been staring in his eyes not doing anything.

His fingers grab hold to the hem of Jeongin’s white t-shirt and slowly pulls it up and over his head. Once it’s off Seungmin runs his hand through the messy blue hair. Jeongin-- too turned on to protest-- accepts it. Despite him wanting to be the dominant one all the time, he lets him do whatever he wants.

_‘Maybe I’ll like it,’_ he thinks.

_ ‘But after this I’m-‘ _

His mind goes blank when Seungmin attaches his lips to his collar bone. He only focuses on how good it feels. He sucks and licks and kisses the sensitive area. He works until what’s left are two pretty marks. Dark purple and red stick out against the milky canvas. He pulls away with a string of saliva stuck to his skin from sucking.

Seungmin leaves to his left, over to the nightstand, and pulls out another ice cube. He holds the ice between his front teeth and smirks again at the boy. His head dips down again, a few centimeters from Jeongin’s chest. His pecs were developing nicely due to him working out recently. He wastes no time to push the cold cube against Jeongin’s nipple. He winces in pain and pleasure.

“F-Fuck…Ah!”

Seungmin rubs the ice in a circle around the small bud. Around the areola and giving the nipple teasing taps. He draws a line from one nipple to the other. Under him, he can feel Jeongin twitch and twist at the cold feeling on his warm skin. 

“Hyung!…Fu-uck,” he tries to speak a sentence but he can’t. He doesn’t even know what he’d say if he could.

Seungmin gives the same treatment to this nipple. Swirling the ice around in his mouth along with Jeongin’s nipple and even using his cold tongue to tease him even more. By now both buds stood out with how horny he was. Seungmin can feel the boy’s growing bulge against his own through his thin shorts. He wants to tease just a little more before he brings him to his climax. 

He bites down and chews on the ice until it’s gone. Jeongin looks at him confused and raises his eyebrows.

“Wh…What are you doing?”

Seungmin doesn’t respond.

He starts off slowly, grinding his lower body against Jeongin’s. Their clothed cocks brushing against each other’s, adding on their rushing hormones. Adding on to the pleasure, Seungmin leans in and moans softly in Jeongin’s ear. His hands wrap around his neck and clasp together behind him. Jeongin’s breathing quickens. His chest huffs up and down as he tries to contain his moans. His efforts, of course, pointless. If he didn’t let the sounds out on his own, Seungmin would find a way to force them out, anyways. He loves how Jeongin moans so prettily just for him.

Seungmin has done this enough to tell when Jeongin’s close. A few more and he’ll be creaming his pants. But that wasn’t what Seungmin had in mind. Just before he’s about to cum, he stops. 

“Wha-…Why?” Jeongin breathes out.

“I wanted to,” Seungmin laughs.

Jeongin’s mind is too clouded to say anything back.

Seungmin scoots back on the bed and off of Jeongin’s legs. His fingers hook to the waistband of the blue-haired boy’s black sweat pants. He pulls them down slowly, making sure his knuckles graze his soft thighs, causing him to shiver again. With his sweats finally off, Seungmin sees that Jeongin chose to not wear anything under his clothes today. He smirks at the sight.

Jeongin’s cock stood up proudly. It was so pretty… There’s a vein that runs along the underside of it and more around the shaft. The tip was exposed and hot pink. It was longer than it was thick and curved slightly towards his abs. Seungmin stares at it for a few seconds which only makes Jeongin more flustered.

“I-If you’re gonna s-suck my dick… then h-hurry up n’ do it!” he tries to sounds confident as he normally is but he fails again.

Seungmin just chuckles and reaches for another ice cube from the glass of water.

“You seem /real/ dominate to me,” he teases, “Don’t ya think so, Innie?” he pushes the ice in his mouth again and dips his head down to Jeongin’s cock.

With the ice cube in his mouth, Seungmin takes in all of Jeongin cock with it. The boy groans loudly at the feeling. His fists grab the sheets under him and he tries to wiggle away. Seungmin holds his thighs in an attempt to keep him still and continues to bob his head on his dick. 

The cold sensation making Jeongin even more sensitive. He voices get higher and his moans get louder and less contained. Seungmin looks through eyelashes to see Jeongin a mess. His eyes were screwed tightly closed and his breathing was heavy again.

Seungmin could tell he was close to cumming so he raises the intensity. He hums on Jeongin’s dick as he sucks hard. He uses his right hand to twist around whatever wasn’t in his mouth around. As the last bit of ice melts Jeongin cums.

Seungmin gags a little as the semen hits the back of his throat but manages to swallow it all. He pulls off his cock with a ‘pop!’ and looks into his eyes when he swallows the last of his cum. 

Jeongin just sits back, blushing.

“So?” Seungmin asks for feedback while wiping the bit of spit-water mix from his lips and chin with the sleeve of his hoodie.

Jeongin takes a second to speak.

“Y-you’re…so… mean…”

Seungmin flashes the boy a soft smile.

✧

**Author's Note:**

> ⋆⑅˚₊ [twitter](https://twitter.com/alienjjuni)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/alienjjuni)
> 
> this is my first time writing seungmin hehe...how was it...? :3
> 
> ✧
> 
> (pls lemme know if u think there's something that should be warned about!)
> 
> ✧


End file.
